Legend of Zelda: The Feudal Era
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: Legend of Zelda and Inu Yasha crossover... the story takes place after the Oracle series. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Legend of Zelda: The Feudal Era**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Inu Yasha. They belong to their respected owners. Don't sue!_**

**_Note: The story takes place after Link defeats Ganon in Oracle of Ages manga. To fully understand what's going on, read Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Ages manga. You can read them in Zeldalegends site.keep in mind that they do NOT own the Zelda mangas; they only did the translations for fun. In short, they're just fan translation. Inu Yasha part is when he got his Backlash Wave ultimate technique for his Tetsaiga (If I spelled it wrong, please correct it) (If you are going to read a Zelda manga and you are about to read the first manga in your life, read it from RIGHT to LEFT instead of the other way around)_**

CHARACTERS 

**Link:** More than just a 13 year old boy, Link is the hero of Hyrule as he was destined to be. He has a special triangle on his left hand, which represents his power, wisdom, and courage. Link is endlessly brave and does anything to save the world from evil.

**Zelda:** The Royal princess of Hyrule is a symbol of the people's hope. Her vivid dreams allow her to predict when something evil is about to happen in the world (from Zelda Oracle of Seasons manual)

**Raven:** Link's ancestor. After Link brings Labryanna back to peace after the defeat of Veran and Ganon, Raven became a true knight.

**Din:** Din is more than just a dancer. She is the Oracle of Seasons, who controls the seasons.

**Nayru:** Nayru is more than just a singer. She is the Oracle of Ages, who controls time.

**Ganondorf:** Another form of Ganon, he somehow appeared in the Feudal era with a different form, and seeks his way for his ultimate revenge. He is currently in amnesia and has no memory but vengance against Link.

**Inu Yasha:** Rather a half demon, Inu Yasha seeks the Shicon Jewel shards and wishes to become a full fledged demon. He lost his love from Priestess Kikyo and now is in love with Kagome, Kikyo's descendant.

**Kagome:** The founder of Inu Yasha, Kagome is the descendant of Kikyo. She journeys with Inu Yasha to get the Shicon Jewels back, which came out of her body to prevent a demon from using it. She is in romantic interest with Inu Yasha…

**Miroku:** A monk. A perverted monk. You get the picture. He's in serious interest in women, but ends up touching their butts and gets smacked…

**Sango:** A young girl from a village of the Demon Slayers. She is in somehow crush with Miroku, yet sometimes hits him for being a pervert on her.

**Shippo:** A young fox demon from the Thunder Brothers. He claims to be powerful, and gets usually bullied by Inu Yasha.

**Kikyo:** Inu Yasha's former love. She was deceived by Naraku into betraying each other. She then seeks revenge against Inu Yasha after believing the foul demon's lies.

**Naraku:** The foulest demon who's done millions of bad things. He has the powers of many demons. He has feelings for Kikyo, so he deceived them into hating each other.

Chapter 1: Evil draws near

The Hylian Hero Link was finally coming home, this day, becoming a knight. He knew his grandparents were surely to be proud that their only grandchild was able to fulfill the promise of his grandfather. He was on the horse his ancestor Raven gave before he came back home.

_It's good to be back home._ The Hylian thought, smiling.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" He called.

His grandparents turned to see the voice of their grandchild. There he was, somewhat unrecognizable to them.

"Oh! Link! You've finally returned! I can hardly recognize you!" His grandmother greeted, surprised yet proud.

"Link, I'm so proud of you! We better tell this to our ancestors!" His grandfather said as he smiled at Link and walked into the house, and Link followed. The paintings were somewhat different.

Raven's painting was the most different. He looked more noble than before. He was wearing a formal outfit on the portrait. The last portrait of Raven Link saw was him on a horse with a sword.

_He looks noble now… it's all because of me!_ Link thought with lots and lots of pride.

Then again, he had more surprise. The other new portrait was none other than him.

"Don't you get it? We named you after the hero who defeated the Evil King years ago to give you good luck!" Link's grandfather explained.

Of course, for Link, that painting was obvious who it would be. He was the one that defeated Ganon, and obviously his grandfather never knew he traveled through time, and explaining just as if he was time traveling to his grandfather would be silly, so he didn't tell him anything. He sighed, and rather accepted it patiently.

"Say, grandpa! How about a sword practice?" Link suggested.

"Ah, yes! I would like to see how you've improved."

Link and his grandfather were training like the good old days… of course, it was a lot easier for Link. But they practiced anyway, this time it was grandpa that was struggling, and Link thought that was too easy.

_Well, those adventures were sure fun… and challenging. Maybe I could go on another adventure someday…_ Link thought.

A few days later…

"I have to go, grandma and grandpa. As a knight of the Royal family I must go back… break time's over, I guess." Link explained.

"Come back when you get another break, okay?" Link's grandmother asked.

"I will! Bye!" Link said as he went off with the horse.

Meanwhile…

Last night, Princess Zelda, the royal princess of Hyrule, woke up from a nightmare… the worst one she had so far.

"The dream… another evil is drawing near…" She muttered.

Then Zelda looked out from the window, looking somewhat worried.

_Hero Of Hyrule… I must send him… I can't let this evil come to Hyrule… or this entire world…_ Zelda hoped had hopes in her mind as rain started to pour from the outside.

**_To be continued…_**

**_Please R&R! It's only my first chapter so expect it to be short. I promise this will get much much better!_**


	2. The Journey's beginning

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zelda or Inu Yasha. DON'T SUE!_**

**Chapter 2: The journey's beginning**

(Yes, I finally changed the chapter name font. I couldn't in the last chapter after all that introduction stuff. Also, that horse is NOT Epona!)

As rain fell from the dark sky, Link rode on his horse. The rain made things harder to see for the horse and the Hylian Hero himself. As he kept on riding, the Hyrule Castle Town was near the sight. Link finally was proud of himself. He entered the castle.

"Whew! That was tough!" Link sighed of at least some pride. He then went inside quickly and went to the room where he usually slept as of being a knight. But before he did, he saw Princess Zelda's room opened, and saw her sitting on the side of her bed, awake. She seemed somewhat worried.

"Princess… Zelda…?" Link called.

She turned her face to him.

"Link…" She called back.

Link approached her, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Link… I had a nightmare… it's horrible…" She explained.

_A nightmare? They predict what might happen to Zelda and Hyrule… wouldn't it?_ Link thought with lots of concern.

"Link… it seems… he's back…" She said.

Link was confused.

"He? Who…?" Link wondered.

"The Evil King… Ganon… this time in a much more evil form… I can't believe how much stronger he has gotten…" Princess Zelda replied about her nightmare.

_GANON!_ Link was shocked.

"So what can I do? I would like to help…" Link offered rather generously.

"No… it's too dangerous…" Zelda responded quickly.

"Princess Zelda! Please listen! I must defeat him no matter how many times he is resurrected! I swear I succeed or die trying!" Link determined, knowing her dreams will predict that Ganon might appear.

Princess Zelda gave lots of thoughts. Was he strong enough? Can he do it?

But Link looked more determined for Zelda's request.

"If you think you must… I cannot stop you." Zelda said.

"I will succeed… for you, Zelda…" Link whispered with a smile.

They entered the Triforce chamber, where it rested peacefully. Link approached.

"Link, use the Harp of Ages. Though I cannot promise that the harp will come with you to the past, if you decided to take my request… you must…" Zelda explained with worried expression.

"Zelda, I will do this. Nothing will stop me."

He got his Noble Sword ready, along with his Shield.

"He doesn't seem to be in this era… but if I know correctly, you will travel 50 years from the past to another era."

"I see… So how should I play the tune?"

Zelda gave him the note and Link played. He was surrounded by a bright light.

"Link… when you get to the other era… good luck." Zelda prayed.

"Don't worry… I will be back." Link answered with a smile.

And Link disappeared.

Link woke up all of a sudden. He was in some sort of a swamp. He walked down the shallow ponds and explored around, getting ready for the Noble Sword for anything. When the pond got shallower and shallower, there were footsteps. He turned around, but no one was seen.

_God, I must be hearing a lot of things lately. I gotta get my ears checked._ Link thought,

He kept on walking off of the pond, and then there were many trees around, some were downed. He then felt as if something hit him on the head. Or maybe a little tap.

_What was that?_

He looked around, and when he looked down the ground, he reached and crouched. He picked up a Jewel Shard, which seemed pink.

_This is new… but what is it?_

He examined the jewel a little more. It faintly glowed, and it was completely pink, yet it seemed like a big shard was somehow broken into many pieces. Link was very confused.

_Well, someone might have lost a piece of jewelry, better find an owner… still, I sense a weird power inside it… this seems kind of suspicious… could this be a clue about Ganon?_

He put it inside his bag of money. When he did, he heard some hisses. Link turned around and wondered if there were snakes.

_This getting more ridiculous by the minute._

Link stayed calm. Then he heard a loud roar behind him, and saw lots of monsters attempting to attack him.

"Whoa!"

He started slicing most of them with the Noble Sword he got from Raven, right before he went to fight Veran the first time. He sliced through as many monsters as he could, but more waves kept coming.

_Alright, let's try this…_

Link sprinted and did a Spin Attack, his ultimate move for his sword. He was able to perform it with the Triforce on his hand.

_I can't be just surprised because I killed ten of them… in situations like this, ten more of them just keep coming._

Link tried killing more, and more, and more. Bloods of many monsters were spilled everywhere. Yet more just came.

_Better run before I get overwhelmed…_

Link ran away as fast as he could, hoping no monsters like those would ever attack him. He used his Pegasus Seed to go faster.

He gasped for breath.

_What were those monsters anyway? I never fought any of those…_

Link continued walking.

"Inu… Inu Ya… there's a Jewel Shard! I sense it!" A female voice was heard far away.

_A woman?_

"Right!" A male voice was also heard. Link concluded that the male voice was the one belonging to Inu Yasha as the girl called her.

"Wait! I sense it moving as well…" The female voice said as she seemed to be getting closer.

Inu Yasha unsheathed a large sword. But Link wasn't surprised. He attempted to slice Link, but Link brought his sword up and tried to attack back.

"Inu Yasha!"

The female voice was heard 100. It was a girl with long black hair.

"SIT BOY!"

Inu Yasha fell down to the shallow pond hard.

_Now I'm REALLY confused…_

"Sorry… about Inu Yasha…" The girl apologized.

"It's no biggy." Link accepted the apology.

"Alright, give me the Jewel Shard!" Inu Yasha demanded as he got up.

_Jewel Shard?_ "You mean this?"

He got his moneybag and showed the jewel shard.

"Alright, give it." Inu Yasha grunted.

"Er- yeah…" Link replied.

"Inu Yasha!" The girl reminded Inu Yasha his manners.

Then some more people came. One was a robed monk. Another one was in leather armour and also had long air, but had a boomerang with her. A really big one specifically. Then there was a little fox like human, he thought to call it, and a cute little cat like animal.

"Wait… do you know where we are right now?" Link wondered.

"We don't know either… we only came for the Shicon Jewel Shard." The girl replied.

"Shicon… jewel…shard?" Link repeated, somewhat confused.

"It's a special master piece created by the demon slayers. But after a certain fate, it was broken into many pieces." The monk explained.

Link thought he understood.

"Hold on… so what does it do?" Link asked.

"Well, it gives humans or demons incredible power, whoever uses it. We are collecting these shards so no demons can collect them, especially Naraku, who is the most powerful demon of all." The Monk continued.

"Hm… interesting… but I really had no use for the jewel, really. You can take the jewel if you want. I have absolutely no clue where I am right now… heh heh…" Link said.

"So you mean you were lost?" The girl with the large boomerang questioned.

"More or less. I was sent by the princess of my homeland for a request. She thinks there is the Evil king Ganon is here… even after I defeated him." Link explained as he sheethed his sword from the little fight he had with Inu Yasha.

"Evil King…? HA! A little kid like you can't beat some Evil King! I bet I can beat him with my eyes closed!" Inu Yasha teased.

"Er- yes I did… do you recognize this? He asked as he showed everyone his left hand, the Triforce mark.

"What's that?" The girl who apologized about Inu Yasha asked.

"It's a Triforce symbol. It represents power, wisdom, and courage, after I was born from a royal knight's family." Link replied, finally learning that he wasn't in Hyrule right now.

"It's hard to believe though… you look too young to be a knight of the royal family." The girl with the boomerang commented.

Link did an anime style fall.

_Aw man, I'm getting SICK of those comments… but stay calm…_

"I really am… honest!" Link said with honesty.

"Whatever, we better go! We have to find the Shicon Jewel Shards now! We have no time to waste." Inu Yasha ordered.

"Er- sure. I have my own mission to do anyway…" Link replied.

"Wait! Why not join us? We can help you for this quest of yours… and we can use your help." The girl with Inu Yasha offered.

"Well, I can use some help. Why not?" Link accepted.

"Fine, just don't make any mistakes!" Inu Yasha grunted.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called rather as if he did something wrong. He did do something wrong. OBVIOUSLY.

"Well, if I haven't told you before, my name is Link." Link introduced himself.

"Oh, I forgot! My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you Link!" Kagome introduced in a polite manner.

"My name is Miroku. It would be an honour to work with you." The monk introduced himself.

"My name is Sango. Nice to meet you!" The girl with a large boomerang introduced herself.

"I'm Shippo!" The fox kid said.

_These people sure are friendly… except Inu Yasha. Oh well._

Link, now having companions, walked with them.

Meanwhile…

Naraku, the foulest yet the loneliest demon alive, sat down for his next plan on attacking Inu Yasha. He had to see that dog demon die no matter what. Just when, a presence of a life came to him. He wondered.

"Who are you… a demon? Or a human?" Naraku's servant Kagura halted the stranger.

"That… shall not be told."

He was rather black figured and did NOT look human. Or a demon. He had an armour with him.

"I sense great evil here… someone with great evil with full demon power…" The figure said.

"That would be me. What do you want?"

Naraku appeared from nowhere.

"My name is Ganondorf. I came to assist you to fight this "Inu Yasha" character I've heard of from whispers of many people I killed. And I know of you after many demons and humans talk about you. If you promise me one thing…"

"What would that be?"

"You must help me defeat that one that defeated me…. Hero of Hyrule, Link. All I want is revenge on him." Ganondorf said.

"If I do… what will you do for me…?"

"I'll give you my powers… with my companions…"

He showed lots of monsters behind him. One more and the castle would be falling down, but they suddenly all disappeared into Ganondorf's hands.

"Sounds reasonable…"

And so, Ganondorf was agreed with Naraku. To defeat Link and Inu Yasha.

**_To be continued…_**

**_If you read the first chapter already, GanonDORF is because he is now in his new form, not just called Ganon. I know this isn't Ocarina of Time, so don't review about it please. Anyways, R&R please!_**


	3. Return of the General

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zelda and Inu Yasha.  
Ho boy, that was long til update. Sorry._**

Chapter 3: Return of the General 

Link and his new companions kept walking for their journey. He breezed through the air and thought this couldn't look anywhere peaceful. He sure thought the quest well worth going.

That was when something caught him in the eye.

_I feel an awful presence here… what could this be?_

Link turned around and looked around his surroundings.

"Is something wrong, Link?" Kagome wondered as she turned.

Link looked around.

"No, maybe it's nothing. Let's keep going, shall we?" Link suggested.

_MAYBE nothing. At least not now._

The group carried on with the journey. But Link kept on feeling something evil somewhere all of a sudden. An evil demon somewhere in this place. But Link didn't see anything.

_Okay, I think I sense something now. This is getting ridiculous… wait…_

Link ran as fast as he could ahead in front of the group.

"Link? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Veran! Onox!" Link yelled, "Show yourself! I know you're here!"

That was when a huge mace went to hurt Link. He saw it quick enough for him to dodge.

"I suppose you remember me… Hero of Hyrule…"

Onox approached from the darkness. He seemed somewhat different.

"Link, who is he?" Kagome asked.

"It's the Dark General, Onox. I've defeated him before… how did he come back?" Link wondered.

"He's has a Jewel Shard… in his chest…" Kagome said.

"IN his armour?" Link repeated.

"Let's take him down!" Inu Yasha eagerly exclaimed and sprinted and tried the Wind Scar. But Onox's powerful armour was somewhat not affected.

"Foolish half demon cannot hurt me." Onox insulted.

Inu Yasha seemed to have taken this quite seriously. He got pissed off and sprinted and attempted to hit him with his sword, but Onox simply punched him in the face and knocked him down.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed.

Link unsheathed his Noble Sword and sprinted towards Onox.

"I swear this time you'll never come back!" Link threatened as he ran towards.

"Foolish boy! You know your place not s well!" Onox insulted.

"KAITENGIRI!" Link shouted.

(Author's note: Kaitengiri means Spin Attack in Japanese. ONLY IN DIALOUGES they will say Kaitengiri. Narration will be spin attack)

Onox flinched a little bit.

"Heh, doesn't hurt as much as last time." Onox snickered.

"Then I'll do it again! Kaitengiri!"

That didn't seem to have effect this time.

"You're much weaker than before." Onox insulted.

Suddenly, Sango's boomerang flew to Onox. Onox flinched a little as well.

"Whoever did that will pay!" Onox threatened as he got his mace up.

The boomerang came back to Sango. Onox concluded that it was her that threw the boomerang.

"I let no human live! Die, foolish human!" Onox yelled and slung his mace at her. Sango barely dodged.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Link demanded.

"Make me, young one."

Onox came right in front of Sango and punched her on the stomache hard.

"STOP IT!"

Link sprinted and tried his Spin Attack again. This time it hit Onox, and seemed to hurt a little bit.

"Little one, you cannot get away with this!"

He swung his mace straight at Link, and Link jumped out of the way just in time when he saw an arrow striking his chest. He saw Kagome with a bow, so it must have been her. Something then came out of his armour.

"Ugh! No… this cannot be possible…"

Link sprinted forward and hit Onox with the Kaitengiri again. This time it really hurt Onox.

"AAAAA!"

Onox clenched his teeth and clutched his arm.

"I will be back, Hero of Hyrule…"

He vanished with a dark portal from nowhere.

"That was short… yet rather tough." Link muttered.

"I'll say." Kagome commented.

"Ugh…" Inu Yasha groaned.

"Inu Yasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, worried.

"I'm fine… (COUGH!)" Inu Yasha moaned in pain.

"Sango! Are you all right?" Miroku questioned quite shocked as well.

But Sango didn't seem to answer. She was unconscious.

"Sango…?" Miroku called again.

"I don't think she's dead… but she must be seriously wounded from that punch." Kagome said.

"You might be right Kagome. His armour did seem hard." Miroku replied.

_This is getting ridiculous now. Onox came here. Who's next, Veran? And gonna posess someone?_ Link thought.

"Link, do you know who he is?" Kagome asked, curious.

Link turned to her and replied, "He was one of my enemies I defeated a few weeks ago. I don't know how he came back… or how he came here."

Kagome nodded as if she understood.

_I REALLY want to know how he came back. Did Ganon or Twinrova revive him?_

"Well, at least we got the Jewel Shard." Miroku sighed in relief as he picked up Sango (and was grabbing her butt while he was).

"Er, Miro-"

Shippo cut Link off, "He's always like that."

Link looked at Miroku strangely. He just hoped Sango wouldn't wake up all of a sudden and slap Miroku in the face again for being a super pervert. Well, that would happen. No, not would; WILL happen.

"By the way Kagome, how can you see the Jewel Shards? Where they are?" Link asked.

"Well," Kagome began, "I am a descendant of Inu Yasha's former love, Kikyo, and when I came to this era by falling down a well, the Sacred Jewel somehow was inside of me, and it came out."

"CAME out of your body?" Link repeated.

Inu Yasha came and picked up the Jewel Shard.

"We got the Jewel Shard. Let's go, you guys." Inu Yasha ordered.

Link shrugged and followed.

_Wait… Onox must have been coming for something… he can't simply come here all of a sudden… or just wanting my death. Waaait… he thinks I'm strong? WOW! Someone considers me good at being a swordsman! Tee hee!_

Link giggled silently, and walked behind his new companions. That was when he remembered, when he became a Hylian Knight…

**Begin Flashback**

Link had become a Hylian Knight, at last. He was proud of himself, and surely, his grandparents would be as well. But being a Hylian Knight was more that difficult; he had to stay awake for the entire night, the trainer was too harsh, but the worst part was that kid that was at the same age as Link usually insulted. He met him before, when he was about to enter the Hyrule Castle the first time before he entered Holodrum.

"Oh, look who's here. The Linkie Dinkie." The kid's voice was heard from behind.

Of course Link knew who it was.

"What is it now, rich boy?" Link grunted.

"Oh nothing… it's just too laughable for you to be a knight and have that Triforce symbol on your hand." The kid insulted as he laughed.

Link decided to ignore him.

"Now you gonna ignore me? Oohhh… the poor boy is walking away…"

_Calm down… don't want to get in trouble by fighting…_ Link thought.

"Scared? BUCK BUCK BUCK!"

_BE PATIENT… HE'S NOT THERE… I'D BETTER SEE IT LIKE THAT…_

"I don't know how you became a swordsman!" The kid laughed even louder.

"That's it! What the hell is your problem?" Link shouted.

"What? Me? I don't know? What about yours?"

"I can't stand this! Wanna fight or what?"

"Sure, bring it!"

Link sprinted and got his sword, but as he did, he heard other footsteps, probably other knights of the castle.

"Aw crap." They both muttered.

They each ran away in different directions.

_That was scary… and close…_

Link went back, continuing his job.

**End Flashback**

Link's thoughts ended, and walked along with the group.

**To be continued…**

**_Please R&R. _**

**_I worked tremendously hard on writing these chapters. Though I checked a few times or so for grammar mistakes and etc., I'm only human and can make lots of mistakes at times. So if you have any corrections for me or that you have some suggestions for my next chapter, then email me ASAP. I have little time for updates so better tell me before then._**


	4. Another Kagome part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Inu Yasha, Mr. Reader dude._**

**Chapter 4: The similar Kagome (part 1)**

Link was behind the group, somewhat losing energy thanks to hunger. He hasn't eaten for about three hours by now. And he hoped one of his new companions were alright, too. He was simply selfless and wished for her safety.

_I've been through this hunger before… I think I can take this… I think I can! I think I can!_

The village was at least in sight… Link kept his strength.

The village seemed… somewhat, cheerful. Almost like Hyrule when he returned, or Labrynna after Link overthrew Ganon from his evil plans. He saw Miroku taking her to a doctor, or whoever said that the person was the doctor.

"It doesn't seem that she's going to recover for a day or so." The doctor explained, trying NOT to hurt the feelings of Miroku. But the monk simply nodded.

"But… why don't you stay here for a while, traveler? You seem tired."

Link then appeared, then Kagome, and they all seemed worn out; tired.

"That would be greatful for all of us. Thank you for your generousity." Miroku thanked.

_Well, I guess I did need some rest for a while… I'll just have some fun around, exploring…_

That was when Link's stomach growled…

"Er- heh heh…" Link laughed rather embarrassingly.

Kagome giggled rather silently as well.

Link went outside and got a few fruits from a tree. That's how he mostly ate during his adventures, and he liked eating somethings like that… unless if they're poisonous or spoiled.

After he was finished eating, Link decided to take a little walk outside of the village. He couldn't stay there not knowing other places of the current era he was in.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Link quickly turned around and unsheathed his sword just in case. When he turned, there was actually a woman instead, with bow and arrows on her back. And a few unknown creatures surrounded her, yet they didn't seem to be harming anyone. She stopped for a moment, and Link looked a little surprised.

_Kag…Kagome? No… wait, she looks a little different… and Kagome is in the village right now…_

"Excuse me…" Link apologized and sheathed back his sword.

The woman didn't say a word, but continued walking anyway. She walked past him. That was it.

_She looks somewhat mysterious… better follow her._

Link hid behind the trees and saw where exactly she was going. As she kept on proceeding, Link kept walking, still behind any nearby trees and big rocks. He felt like he should know where this woman was going.

"I know you're there. There's no need for you to hide." The woman said.

"Eep!" Link yelped.

"Go home now. Your parents should be worried about you." The woman ordered rather kindly.

Link simply rubbed the back of his neck as the woman walked closer to him.

"What's your name…?" She wondered.

"…Link… my name's Link." Link replied.

"Tell me… why is it that you followed me?"

"Well, you kinda look like a friend of mine… Thought I could ask a few questions…"

The woman thought about Kagome. She knew who she was.

"Kagome…" She muttered.

_She knows her? _Link thought.

"You must be one of new Inu Yasha's friends… I am Kikyo." The woman introduced herself.

"You know of Inu Yasha? Well, you could see him right now…" Link suggested, but Kikyo stared at him instead, "if you want…" Link added.

"I have no desire to see a foolish traitor." Kikyo replied to the suggestion.

_Traitor? Did he do something bad to this woman… this priestess?_ Link had questions wandering in his mind.

"Leave now, young one. You'll only risk your life entering the place… full of demons." Kikyo warned rather cautiously.

She walked away and proceeded to whatever mission to complete. Link walked away, but just for the safety of others, Link had to find out what was going on. He sneaked behind her, this time making sure she wouldn't notice him.

Wherever Link was on was a mountain. It had an evil presence all around. While he was walking, he lost Kikyo and looked around all the directions.

He traveled more around the mountain, being cautious of any mysterious things he might encounter.

"Impressive… you are very courageous for your age…" A voice from somewhere close to Link was heard. He himself never was familiar with the voice.

Link was fully alert. He unsheathed his sword and got ready for combat.

"Show yourself." Link demanded rather calmly.

A long haired man appeared. He was clothed mysteriously, and had somewhat strange eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naraku. I saw you talking to Kikyo… what she said were true… Inu Yasha betrayed her."

"What do you mean?" Link wondered.

"He and Kikyo were both in love… until I gave Inu Yasha and Kikyo full hatred against each other, to get the Shicon Jewel… Inu Yasha was a fullish traitor. How amusing…" Naraku laughed.

"So you betrayed their trust…" Link repeated.

"Hmph. Clever… and gifted you are." Naraku commented.

_I sense demonic powers inside of him…_ Link thought.

Link sprinted towards Naraku, and had his Noble Sword with him on his hand. He attempted to slice Naraku in half, but he was proven fast and avoided Link's attacks.

"Stop dodging and show me your attacks, demon!" Link challenged with confidence.

Naraku disappeared all of a sudden, and Link looked all around for him.

_Damn it… if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have followed that priestess after all…_ Link thought, completely regretting for his actions.

Suddenly, Naraku appeared in front of Link and started choking him.

"Suffer, young one… I want you to suffer…" Naraku laughed as he choked even harder.

Link tried to set himself free, but the grip was getting stronger and stronger…

But just then, his left hand glowed, and the Triforce symbol hit Naraku's eye.

"What is this power… you have… who is this…?" Naraku moaned in pain, "I'll be back, young one… and you will not survive…!"

However, even if Naraku let Link go, he was almost out of breath, and fell unconscious…

To be continued…

**_There's chapter 4. I hoper I can update as much as I can. I'm enjoying this._**


	5. Another Kagome part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters._**

**Chapter 5: Another Kagome (Part 2)**

Link's eyes were opening, and he groaned in pain.He was somewhat in pain, and had bandages on his body. He shook his head and tried to wake himself up.

"So you're awake…" That familiar voice whispered.

Kikyo.

"Huh…? Where are we…?" Link wondered.

"I saw you fighting Naraku. Doing so was reckless." Said the priestess.

Link didn't say a word, but he did make a sigh.

"You need rest. You must recover." Kikyo warned.

"I'll be fine… Hrk!"

Link sat back down. He took a few breaths and laid back down.

"Thanks for helping me though. I don't think I could've survived if you haven't found me." Link thanked politely.

"So tell me, what was it that made Naraku retreat from you?" Kikyo questioned.

Link simply brought his hand and showed her the Tri Force Symbol.

"This is called Tri force, symbolizing Power, wisdom, and courage. And I was born from a knight of the royal family, so I was born with this to give my good luck. In turn, it gave away the life of my mother…" Link explained.

"Your mother is…dead?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes…" Link replied with great sadness.

Kikyo, sensing the sadness inside of Link, decided to hug him.

"There's no need to worry… everything will be okay…" Kikyo consoled the Hylian.

She was almost like Impa, who tried to treat Link like a mother, but Link seemed to prefer the way Kikyo treated him. She gave more respect.

"You didn't have to do this…" Link said.

"I couldn't leave you there, suffering. It's hard for me to see such thing for someone your age." Kikyo replied.

Link sighed.

The next morning Link woke up, he felt much better. He got his sword and shield from the walls of the cave.

"I see you feel better now." Kikyo commented.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for nursing me there, priestess." Link thanked once again.

"It was my pleasure. But please be careful next time." Kikyo accepted the thanks with a smile.

"I will." Link nodded and ran as he waved a good bye.

_Never have I seen someone brave and strong for a young boy, and such kindness._ Kikyo thought.

Link ran back to the village.

"Link!" Kagome called him as he entered.

"Hi Kagome." Link said.

"We were worried about you. You were gone all night!" Kagome reminded.

"Sorry about that, just had to look around." Link replied and rubbed the back of his neck, "oh yeah, do you know anyone known as Kikyo?" Link wondered.

Kagome's smile of relief faded a bit.

"She's my ancestor, AKA Inu Yasha's love." Kagome answered.

Link looked surprised.

"After a very foul demon Naraku deceived them into hating each other, Kikyo died, but came back after that." Kagome explained.

"She's a ghost…?" Link asked confused, not scared.

"I guess you can say that."

Link was shocked.

"Where is she…" A gruff voice questioned.

It was Inu Yasha.

"I found her there…" Link pointed at a high mountain.

Inu Yasha ran after, but Link stopped him with Mystery Seeds.

"Inu Yasha… don't ever meet her again… she told me how much she hated you… as a traitor." Link demanded.

"Don't stop me again!" Inu Yasha shouted, and tried hitting him, but Link used his shield.

"Inu Yasha! Listen! You may have feelings for her, right? But I don't think she does for you… she wanted you to stay away from her… she said so to me." Link yelled back.

Inu Yasha grunted.

"I know how it feels, Inu Yasha… but this sort of thing happened to me once too…" Link made up a lie just to try and cheer Inu Yasha up.

"Link, that won't help… he searches for Kikyo no matter what. Nothing can ever stop him." Kagome informed.

"And Naraku… I fought him, and I was no match." Link said.

That made Inu Yasha change his mind; to him, it was a "forget about Kikyo; I must find Naraku" statement.

"Where is he? Answer!" Inu Yasha demanded.

Link was silent.

"Answer me…!"

"No."

"What did you say…?"

"It's too dangerous. I can't let you go." Link answered.

"Answer me before I kill-"

"Inu Yasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, and made Inu Yasha sit again.

That saved Link,

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT!"

Inu Yasha fell down to the ground more and more.

_Whoa!_ Link thought.

Miroku and Sango also appeared.

"Sango! Are you okay now?" Link asked.

"Yeah… I'm more than okay." Sango replied.

Link smiled back at her comment.

Inu Yasha was getting more ground slaps.

"Kagome, you coming?" Sango asked as she and the others except Kagome and Inu Yasha.

"Okay coming! Sit!"

Inu Yasha slammed on the ground one more time.

"Do I have to suffer this much…" Inu Yasha mumbled.

He followed the rest.

**To be continued…**

**_Please R&R!_**


	6. The Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Zelda or Inu Yasha.**_

**_Note: That flashback is from Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons manga. It's not from word to word, so I'm not copying!_**

**Chapter 6: The nightmare**

Yawning from the big day he had, Link continued along with the journey. It seemed that leaving Hyrule seemed yesterday, or just an hour ago to him. He wondered if he could come back someday…

The group reached a well.

"Well, I'll be gone for a bit." Kagome said as she went down.

And she jumped down.

"What the…?" Link muttered.

"Kagome is from another era, and she came from the well." Miroku explained.

"FROM the well? Huh…" Link winced.

Link decided to jump in to give it a try.

"Link! Wait up!" Inu Yasha called, but too late, Link went in and disappeared, but as he fell, his Tri Force was shining, and that blinded Inu Yasha and stopped him from following.

Link didn't seem to have consciousness for a little bit, but he woke up and wondered where he was. He was actually from another well, but all seemed different…

Looking at his surroundings, all he saw were trees and grass. That was it. Just a plain, peaceful field. He kept on walking, and as he did, he saw a village.

The village, however, didn't look peaceful at all. All the houses and buildings were collapsed, and no survivors were there.

Suddenly, he heard someone moaning.

It was a soldier.

"Hrk…!"

Link moved towards him.

"Are you okay…?" Link wondered.

"I have… failed to… protect… Hyrule… and now here…" The soldier moaned.

"Hyrule…?" Link repeated.

He took a boat and brought him to Hyrule. It was a mess as well… and the castle was in flames.

_This… is impossible…_

He checked around his surroundings and looked at many graves there were.

"Who… did this?" Link questioned the wounded soldier.

"One mysterious, yet full of evil… he was filled with shadow… I do not know his name, but he slayed many of my brothers and my family… and I managed to survive, and went on to another land…" The soldier explained, "If the Hero Link was here… he would have been able to… save our people…"

_Hero Link? ME?_

Link thought and wondered and worried about Hyrule, his homeland.

They both cruised back to the land the soldier came from, and the poor soldier couldn't take the pain he had anymore, so after he got ill, he soon died, when Link was there.

_May you rest in peace…_ Link thought as he buried the soldier's dead body to the ground, and made a grave.

He went back to the well, but didn't jump into it, he sat on the edge. He gave out a sigh.

_Every second I'm here, I think of Hyrule… I miss everyone… is everyone okay? Is everyone safe?_ Link had questions wandering in his mind.

_Zelda..._ Link called her from his mind and heart.

_Link…? Link…? Is that you…?_ Princess Zelda spoke from her heart.

_Zelda… how is Hyrule…?_ Link wondered.

Zelda: _It's fine… Why do you ask?_

Link: _It's nothing… and the quest is going great._

Zelda: _That's good to hear. Please come back as soon as the quest ends…_

Maybe this place was just an imagination or some sort, or something that will predict the future. He hoped it was just an imagination.

Link sighed once more, and jumped back in.

_Was that jus an imaginary world…? Am I just seeing things?_

He was back and his friends were there.

"Link! You saw Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Er- no." Link replied.

Inu Yasha looked as if he was confused.

"You didn't…?"

"Uh… no."

Inu Yasha stared at Link suspiciously.

"I'm not lying." Link looked flustered now.

Inu Yasha faced Link away.

"You really won't believe me, will you?" Link asked with an anime style sweat drop.

"Whatever…" Inu Yasha concluded just like that.

The Inu Yasha we all know just don't conclude things like that until people gets full, complete answer, right? Isn't this odd?

The Hylian decided to conclude that way as well. After all, he didn't want to start an argument, although Link did make a lot of them in his life… by accident.

_I remember every argument…_

**Begin Flashback**

The annual swords tournament was coming up soon. Link didn't want to enter, being a clumsy, stubborn fool. But more importantly, he was too lazy, and he thought that the Tri Force on his left hand was really just… a mark. But his grandpa always made those kinds of fantasies that the mark will make him the greatest swordsman in Hyrule, or maybe even the entire world.

"We're gonna aim to pass with just one blow, so from today will be a crash course!" Link's grandpa encouraged his grandson.

Link said nothing for a few seconds, about forty or so, but he then opened his mouth and replied, "No."

His grandfather winced.

"What?"

"I have no clue how magnificent our ancestor was, so why does MY life have to be decided on that? It's just boring if I have to be a swordsman and can't do whatever he wants!"

"Wha… What did you say…?" Grandpa questioned with anger as he was shocked of what his grandson said.

"I want to live a more interesting life! And if I am going to be a swordsman, I'm gonna be an adventurer!" Link determined with great confidence, and didn't know how his grand parents would react.

**"I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**

Link ran off from the barn and yelled, "I'm definitely not gonna take that swordsman test tommorow!"

And ran more and more.

**End Flashback**

We should be glad we aren't seeing the Link that was long ago, who was just simply reckless, clumsy, lazy, and stupid.

_Okay, forget about the past…_

Link sighed and let the misery go.


	7. Darkness Inside

**_Disclaimer: This is obvious by now. I don't own Zelda or Inu Yasha._**

Chapter 7: Darkness inside 

Naraku, the most powerful demon so far, came back to his castle, Ganondorf looking at him. The demon seemed to be clutching his eye. Then Kagura was there as well.

"Master…? What happen…" Kagura gasped, but Naraku cut her off.

"Ga-Ganondorf… that boy you told me about… just who is he?" Naraku questioned impatiently.

"Hmm… as I said, seeing him would be just careless…" Ganondorf sighed as he shook his head.

"Something on his hand… what is it?" Naraku questioned another thing he really had to know.

"It is called the Tri Force, Naraku. Anyone who bears the seal has strength and courage." Ganondorf explained.

_Triforce…_ Naraku thought.

"So it hit you…" Ganondorf muttered and got close to Naraku. He put his hand on the eye that hurt and sucked the light out of it.

_With this light power, I can make an assassin to kill that boy…_ Pondered the evil king as he made an evil grin.

Somewhere, far and far away…

The Hylian Hero sat down with his companions… or his new friends and watched the skies. He missed his parents… but he had to be strong. He accepted that years ago, even if he missed them deeply.

"Link…? You seem somewhat upset. Is something wrong?" Sango wondered.

"Huh…? No, nothing." Link replied.

And everyone were deep silent.

"I'll bring Kagome back. Stay here." Inu Yasha decided as he went into the well.

"Um, THAT's Kagome's home?" Link wondered.

"Well, only Inu Yasha and Kagome can get in there. I can't be sure." Miroku replied as he shrugged.

Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"Link, there's something some of us wondered…" Sango began as she looked at the green clothed Hylian.

"Sure, I'd be happy t ask questions." Link accepted.

"Your friends… are there any at your homeland?" She questioned.

Link didn't know how to answer that. He had a few friends in the village he lived in, but they were all busy and stuff, so they didn't meet too much often. Then again, introducing Princess Zelda, Din, Nayru, and, possibly Ralph…

"There was Princess Zelda… and she's the royal princess of my homeland." Link replied.

"She looks beautiful, right?" Miroku asked with curiosity.

"Oh yeah. The most beautiful woman I've seen so far." Link answered.

Sango glared at Miroku for obvious reasons.

"…and some from the village I was grown in." Link added.

"Your parents really made you lots of friends after you becoming a knight, didn't you?" Miroku remarked.

"My GRAND parents." Link corrected.

"Grand parents? Did something happen to your…parents?" Sango asked cautiously just in case something happened to them.

But that hit Link. That really reminded him of their death. And Link couldn't just say they were dead… that was too simple.

"It's best for me not to tell you…" Link replied with great sadness.

Shippo noticed Link upset.

"I think something happened to them… why don't you tell us?" Shippo suggested.

Maybe, JUST MAYBE, Shippo was right. Maybe just hiding the fact would make him more sad.

"They… they died…" Link replied rather shy yet sadly.

Their eyes were wide open.

"When I was born, my mother died after her illness… and then my father died after he became a knight, and died protecting my home…" Link added with one tear dropping.

"Poor guy…" Shippo muttered, feeling sorry for the Hylian.

(Author's note: Home as in the entire Hyrule itself, NOT Link's home!)

"But… I know one thing… they're wanting me to be strong on the inside. And protect my homeland for them and my ancestors… so I lived with my grandparents, training to become a swordsman." Link explained.

"Link…" Sango called sympathetically.

"Most our parents were all dead… because of Naraku, the most foul demon. And Inu Yasha is no exception. Kagome is the only one with true mother and father." Miroku said to Link.

But he remembered… he had a dream while he was in the cave when Kikyo tried to nurse him…

**Begin Dream flashback**

One Hylian Knight stood, and another was an unknown creature, yet almost like human. Link was there, but he was in too much pain to move.

"Die, foolish human!" The unknown creature yelled and made a short work for the Hylian by stabbing him in the chest with a gigantic sword. The knight fell down to the ground.

But the knight had little strength left, and the Tri Force mark on his hand made a beam of light, hitting the monster and making him vanish.

"Fool! But I'm Ganondorf… the most powerful creature! Twinrova…! Revive me… I cannot die like this!"

The monster vanished into a pile of dust, and the Hylian reachedto a baby on a bundle and on the grass. The Hylian knight walked over and whispered to him, "Link… my son… take my words… don't let our family down… be a swordsman… protect Hyrule for us and the ancestors… do it for us…!"

And the last strength left from the knight, and died, and the baby was taken from an old man a few minutes or so later.

"My son… you were too young to die like this… I cannot avenge you… I am too old… I will train my grandson, my son, and I won't let him bring you down…"

**End Dream flashback**

Link dried those tears, and made a face full of encouragement.

"But I promised my father… I won't let any of my family down. I won't stop from bring here. This is just the beginning." Link determined.

"You're by far the strongest person I know, Link." Miroku commented.

"I agree. I cannot have such strong emotion as you do." Sango remarked.

"Thanks…" Link replied.

Meanwhile, again, somewhere far, far away…

The King of Evil Ganondorf, was making his new assassin… and made aq dark body of Link. Yet, he needed a sacrifice to complete the assassin, but the one he was looking for was not in his head.

_Who is that woman I seek…?_ Ganondorf thought as he clutched his head in bad amnesia.

But he had to jog his memory and make him remember everything else… so he could carry on with the mission of making the world he desired…

To be continued…


	8. The Terror of the Shadows

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Inu Yasha characets. I do, however own the new kinds of species I made in this story (they're NOT called demons)._**

**Note: This chapter is to be my first VERY violent chapter. PLEASE do NOT read if you don't really like violent stuff. **

Chapter 8: The Terror of the Shadows 

Link, Miroku, and Sango were in a village nearby to kill off the time until Kagome came back. Of course they had to wait for her and Inu Yasha, because without Kagome they wouldn't be able to see the Sacred Jewel Shards and they needed Inu Yasha because he had incredible strength, although he was quite a rude person.

"Link, I'm just wondering… Aren't you too young to be a swordsman like Inu Yasha?" Sango asked a random question.

"Young…? I'm 14 years old… I can be a swordsman at this age!" Link replied with pride.

"Wow… you're some proud warrior." Miroku added.

"Er… thanks." Link thanked the monk companion.

Suddenly, Link thought he heard something. Something caught his attention, but Link thought it was nothing. He sat back down.

"Link? Was there something…" Miroku was about to ask, but Link finished the sentence.

"Wrong? I don't know… I felt something…"

"What was it?"

"Nevermind. Probably nothing."

Link thought something did… he felt more than just suspicious.

A few minutes later, Link and the others came to greet Kagome and Inu Yasha.

The first one to come out was Kagome. She had that huge backpack of hers, and came out after it. Next was Inu Yasha.

"Welcome back, you two." Miroku greeted them.

"It's good to see you again!" Kagome replied with the greeting.

Suddenly, something caught Link's attention again.

"Kag-Kagome…" Link called silently.

"Link? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she turned to her.

"Do you sense any Sacred Jewel Shards…?" Link asked as he readied to unsheath his sword.

"I don't sense any… Link?"

Link looked more suspicious now. He was ran off behind the well and went through some bushes and trees.

"Link!" Kagome called as the others followed.

Behind many bushes and trees was a temple. Link looked at it closely. It was as almost as big as Hyrule Castle. But in front of him was a large gate. But it was closing fast, and Link ran as fast he could to get through it.

Behind him, his companions followed Link.

"Link? Link?" Sango called as Inu Yasha tried to jump over the gate, but a demonic power prevented him. But if he couldn't get in, how was Link able to?

The Hylian Hero entered the large temple. It was very dark inside, but not dark enough to make Link not see anything. Suddenly, a lamp lit for him. No one seemed to be there, but the lamp just torched the fire for Link anyway. He picked it up and looked around. He proceeded and ahead was a room, with lots of demon corpses around.

_This is weird… their chest got ripped open and… their insides all look… weird._

Insides of the demons looked strange to Link. Half of it was all purple, while some looked like whatever it was suppose to look like.

The Hylian walked down a set of stairs he saw. After he was down descending, he saw a human skeleton lying on the wall. His chest was also ripped open, but beside the body was a paper with a message lying on the ground.

_Whatever killed me was not a demon._

_Suu_

Link was confused. It wasn't a demon that killed the person, but Link never thought it'd be another human either.

Behind the corpse was a door. Link reached his hand to open it, but right an inch away from the doorknob, mysterious sounds were heard. Link grabbed his sword from his sheath as he turned. But the place he was in was still empty. He turned back to the door and this time opened it, only to see a human corpse falling down on his other arm.

_This one seemed to have died probably a minute ago… his skin is not dried out of blood yet._

Link went in with a caution. There wasn't much but another door in front of him, but there was also a book on a desk in the middle. Link opened it and started reading it.

**_The creatures that live in this temple is forbidden to be seen with a bare human. Or a demon. Nothing will kill the monsters that dwell and infect their hearts to the evil minds of these creatures. If one is to be killed, the living thing will now be a living evil creature. Living as a living evil creature will bring sorrow… no control over your minds. It will kill all those one has cherished… and loved. And as more grow, not a living creature will live in this Earth. Therefore, I have sealed the creatures before my death, even if I know that the seal won't last forever. Know that I was not killed by a demon. I was killed by the only enemies I feared…_**

The book only had that writing. Other pages in the book were all empty, but one of them had little ink dropped on it. And there was also a feather. It still had ink on it.

Link started to write.

_**Leave this temple, whoever is reading. It will bring you to your death.**_

As soon as he finished, another writing came out of the book by itself. It read, _**Who are you?**_

Link was surprised. But he wrote back.

_**I am Link. I have entered the temple and saw thousands of dead bodies of humans and demons. Do you know anything about this?**_

After that, another writing appeared.

**_So it seems… this is unfortunate. My seal has finally broken, and the creatures will come and kill again…_**

Link was confused.

**_Creatures…? Whom?_**

The writing came back on to the page.

_**THE SHADOW INFECTORS.**_

Link never knew who they were, but suddenly, the page had another writing there.

**_Join us… Link. I have now become the Shadow Warrior… you'll never know how good it feels to be like this._**

Link got worried and wrote back, **_No way!_**

And the last writing appeared, **_So be it…_**

The book automatically closed by itself. Then it floated and banged on the wall. It broke it open.

Suddenly, those mysterious sounds were heard closer and closer. Link readied for serious combat.

From the doors, strange shadows appeared on the ground, but no one was seen, until the shadows just came standing on the ground. They sprinted on Link, and Link jumped away. He then slashed his sword at them, and they all fell to the ground dead. As Link tried to leave the room, the Shadows he saw came back standing on the ground, and they grabbed Link.

"What the…? Let go of me…!" Link yelled and struggled. He then freed himself and tried his Spin Attack. It worked, and Link was free. He attempted to escape, but more shadows appeared in front of him. He slashed through them and went on.

In the next room, he saw demons and some Shadows fighting, along with little black orbs. The demons rushed into attack, but the Shadow simply pierced through them. As soon as the Shadow killed the demons, the little black orbs ripped the chest of them and began going into their organs. They started tainting to purple slowly, but as more of those orbs went in, the process went faster. Suddenly, the chest was simply stitched closed like magic and the demons became completely black as the shadows.

Link hung his mouth open at the horrible sight.

_THESE are the things that killed those demons earlier?_

Link tried to sneak past them, but the Shadow Demons. But the demons needed no eyes; they already had the scent of him, but Link hurried out of the chamber and went to the next one.

Link leaned on the wall and was hiding. He started gasping for breath and tried to think of a plan to get out of the place.

_I'll have to walk back to the entrance… There's nothing else I can do._

But the thing was, he didn't exactly remember where the entrance was. He had to retrace his steps. As he was, he saw Shadows all around. The shadows were on the ground, but they walked somewhat like human. Their shapes almost looked like humans.

_Were these the humans that got infected by the Shadows…?_

The now Shadow Infested humans ran at Link, but Link swiftly swung his sword at them. But another Shadow Infested creatures appeared, human and Demons.

_This is ridiculous…_

Link kept on going through them with his sword, but many of them just kept on following him. Link ran as fast as he could, and saw a huge light.

_Light… that could kill these things!_

As soon as he was outside, he was proud of himself. But the Shadows didn't stay there. As they moved, they glowed and turned white. Link was overwhelmed.

_Wait, this isn't the entrance! This is the… back entrance…?_

Link looked behind him. More of those Shadows, or White things, just came closer to him. Link slowly stepped back and tried to look for his way out. But he ended up on a wall. He leaned on it as the Shadows got closer and closer… about to kill him.

Link closed his eyes, accepted his fate.

_Am I gonna die here… and end my journey? Is this the end of Hyrule…?_

Link suddenly remembered the dream. If it really happened, he had to fulfill his family's promise and survive.

_I won't die here… I won't get killed by these damn black shadows!_

Link opened his eyes, and the Shadows were getting closer. His hand began to glow a beam of light.

"KAITENGIRI!"

A whole lot of the Shadows were down, and they all actually stayed dead.

_How… how did that happen?_

But the hand stopped glowing, and Link fell on the ground, exhausted.

_That took a lot out of me…_

As those few more came, an arrow was seen hitting the Shadows.

_That arrow… Kagome?_

But it wasn't Kagome, but Link was familiar with her.

"K…Kiky…" Link stuttered.

It was Kikyo.

"I was able to come here… after seeing a horde of demons fleeing away from a certain place." Kikyo explained to Link.

"You mean you… found this place?" Link questioned.

"Yes. What are these creatures… the ones I killed….?" Kikyo asked the Hylian.

"Well… they were called Shadows… they infect living things to their own kinds of species." Link answered the priestess with the best answer he thought of.

"So you mean some I killed used to be…"

"Yes, they were humans."

Link and Kikyo turned inside the temple as they saw more hordes of Shadows coming.

"Please stay back! I'll take care of this!" Link insisted the priestess as she was about to release her arrow.

Link sprinted and tried his Spin Attack again, but more hordes came down from the higher levels. Link took care of them all, but more just came from inside the temple. Kikyo used her arrows to hit them, and they all pierced through.

"Priestess, we BETTER get out of here! We can't stand being overwhelmed!" Link suggested rather impatiently.

Inu Yasha and the others were worried about Link.

"Link… is he gonna be okay?" Kagome wondered, worried.

"He's one of the strongest warriors I've known… we can trust him to get out of here alive…"

And the companions stood there, wondering what to do.

To be continued...

**_Okie dokie, that's the eighth chapter! PLEASE R&R!_**


	9. Fighting the Dark Shadows

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer in the story; I do NOT own Zelda or Inu Yasha characters, though I do own these new Shadow characters.

Chapter 9: Fighting the dark shadows 

Link ran as he got his sword and sliced through as many Shadows as he could. But more just kept coming. Kikyo used her arrows to kill them, which was at least enough to kill them.

Kikyo followed Link as he ran. But a black orb got stuck on her.

"Hrk!" She screamed as she clutched her chest.

"Priestess!"

The orb was still there, and Link pulled it out with his hands, threw it and sliced it gracefully as he jumped.

"Huff… Huff… thank you…" Kikyo thanked and Link gave a smile.

They were trying to escape, but they were completely lost. The temple was somewhat complicating. Then they ended up on a locked door.

"Dammit! It's a dead end!" Link complained as he tried to get the door open while the Shadows were getting closer to them. Kikyo shot her arrows, but when she did, all the Shadows fell on the ground.

"Sooooo… I guess you were strong enough to fight my minions, so-called Hero Of Hyrule." A voice said from nowhere. He sounded EXACTLY like Link's.

"Who's there?" Link yelled.

A dark figure appeared. He was just all shadowy version of Link. He had red eyes.

"Sheesh, I never thought the Hylian hero would be a wimp." The figure insulted.

"Who are you…!" Link demanded an answer.

"Who? Me? I'm Link… or the Shadow Link as you may call it. I brought these shadow infections to kill everyone in this era… including you." The dark figure replied with a smile.

Kikyo shot her arrow at him, knowing he was part of evil. But Shadow Link simply flicked it away and the arrow hit the wall instead.

"Are you Naraku's incarnations?" Kikyo questioned as she was aiming.

"Naraku? I dunno who he is. I take orders from no one." Shadow Link answered with a naughty smile.

"Ganon… what about him?" Link added.

"Ganon? HA! I take no orders from that so-called King of Evil! I should be the King of Evil!" Shadow Link merely laughed.

"Enough jokes!"

Link sprinted towards Shadow Link, but his attacks were somewhat useless.

"Well then, I guess not even the Hero of Hyrule can kill me… such a shame for a hero!" Shadow Link insulted and threw a big ball of dark energy at Link. Link quickly dodged, but it bounced, and Link used his shield to defend it.

"Whatever. This is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too boring. I'm gonna leave you here… so, chow."

Shadow Link bidded a mean farewell and disappeared.

Link heaved for breath, and unsheathed his sword.

"Priestes…? Are you all right?" Link questioned as he turned to Kikyo. But she was facing a door… and was about to open it.

"Priestess…?"

Kikyo opened it.

The room was somewhat empty. Link followed and looked around. There wasn't much, but a room was a room, so anything was able to happen.

But there was actually ANOTHER door in that room.

_Man, there's so many doors. I'm gonna get sick if I open more of these._ Link thought of complete lazyiness as he opened the door.

Inside was an old man.

"E-excuse me…?" Link called.

The old man looked VERY old, and weak. He was coughing.

"Youngster… why are you here…?" The old man coughed as he tried asking the question.

"Well, I… came by accident." Link replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So it seems… those monsters… they will kill me soon…" He moaned.

"Take it easy… all that is to be done to avoid this death you want to avoid is to get out of this forsaken place." Link suggested with some confidence, trying to cheer the old man up.

"No… please… when you come back… give my granddaughter this… and tell her… that her grandfather always loved her… and cherished her… I will no longer live even if I escape…" the old man insisted as he showed a pendant.

"But you…"

"Please… set me free… tell my granddaughter that I got killed… not by a demon… by… something… I feared…"

The old man died, as blooed stained out of his shirt.

Link looked sadly at the dead man. He didn't know what to do, but he determined to give the pendant to his granddaughter. Her painting was on it.

Link sighed and put the pendant in his pocket. He then saw the Priestess walking away.

"Priestes…? Where are you going?" Questioned Link.

"I'm heading out…" Kikyo answered as she kept on walking.

Link was about to follow her, but the priestess cut him off and said, "your friends are on the other entrance. Go there."

"What? But don't you want to see Inu Yasha?" Link offered, but the priestess stopped.

"I won't see that traitor… I see no reason on seeing him." Kikyo rejected the offer the young Hylian gave.

"Aw come on! Inu Yasha must still-"

"NO! And that's final."

"No! Priestess! Please understand! Can't you see it somewhere… in your heart… to forgive him…? How much feelings he still has for you…. He suffers more than anyone does… because he desires to see you…"

Kikyo stopped. She had one single tear falling on her cheek, but she decided not to cry.

"Link… even if you try to convince my heart to forgive him… that won't happen…"

And Kikyo walked away. Link felt some sadness for her, and he decided not to try. Maybe she'll never forgive Inu Yasha after all…

"Priestess… maybe you wouldn't have a big heart like other people I know… you don't forgive ever so often… especially the one you loved… I wish not to insult you…" Link tried not to insult her.

It did, and probably made her feel worse.

"And let him betray my trust once again…?" Kikyo wondered.

"It was… nevermind…" Link stopped, "Farewell again, priestess."

Link walked away and left the temple. While he was on his way, black orbs were shown everywhere.

"Uh oh…"

Link ran unsheated his sword and ran away, fending off the black orbs.

He saw his companions, and ran towards them as he rushed and gasped for breath.

"Link? You came back! It's glad that you're safe!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Inu Yasha! Wind scar this temple right now!" Link panicked as he gasped.

"What?" Inu Yasha wondered.

"THESE MONSTERS! NOT DEMONS! THEY'RE ALL IN THIS TEMPLE! DESTROY THIS TEMPLE! FOR HUMANITY'S SAKE! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Link panicked even more.

Inu Yasha cocked one eyebrow in confusion. But his Wind Scar was powerful enough to destroy a big building. He used his Wind Scar and the temple collapsed.

"There. Now tell me what happened!" Inu Yasha demanded as Link turned to him and the others.

"There were monsters… they infected humans and demons into becoming into another!" Link explained quickly.

"What? Demons and humans?" Sango wondered.

"Yes! They ripped their chest opened and tainted their insides… and they looked completely black all over!" Link replied with lots and lots of things in mind.

Kagome thought that was really gross.

"Sorry if it's disgusting, but-"

Suddenly, Link was hit by some sort of a beam and sent him flying.

"Sheesh… did you really think that killed me?"

It was Shadow Link. His hand had a hell fire.

"Who are you?" Inu Yasha demanded an answer.

"Ohhh… a weak half dog demon asking me questions? That's something VERY new…" Shadow Link insulted with an evil grin.

"Why you…!"

Inu Yasha tried using his Iron Reamer Soul Stealer, but Shadow Link got his sword and swung at Inu Yasha, flinging him straight to a nearby tree.

"Heh. He was just talk and size… How stupid." Shadow Link yawned from boredness.

Miroku readied his Wind Tunnel. As soon as he opened it, Shadow Link was sucked in only by an inch. Then he made black orbs.

"That won't do!" Shadow Link smirked.

The black orbs went into the Wind Tunnel. When the monk closed his Wind Tunnel, Miroku suddenly clutched his head and screamed in pain.

"Miroku! Are you all right?" Sango questioned worriedly.

"Heh. Too bad that even I can't recover him." Shadow Link said with pity for the monk. He then fell unconscious.

"You! Hiraiko!" Sango threw her boomerang, but Shadow Link caught it.

"A human trying to combat me? Ridiculous… humans… such pity creatures…" Shadow Link sighed.

Kagome and Sango took this hard.

"What? It is true… they're sooooooo predictable… I laugh at their existence." Shadow Link insulted as he went floating high in the air. As he did, he made more Black Orbs.

"Watch me infest every living thing alive!"

Shadow link threw all those Black Orbs at a village and a forest.

From their Black Orbs went inside every humans' bodies from the village and the demons' from the forest. They all became totally black all over…

Sango attempted to get her boomerang back, but unfortunately, Shadow Link got it before her.

"Well, I guess I can use this as my birthday present… I'd like to see you dead from these things… and let me throw this at your corpses…" Shadow Link smirked as he took Sango's boomerang.

Sango wondered what to do. She had a sword, but she wasn't much of a swordsman compared to Inu Yasha or Link. But it was better than fighting with her fists.

Kagome wasn't much of a help either. She didn't have her bow and arrows with her right now, because she just came back from the well and didn't pick up her weapons. Sango was the only fighter remaining…

One shadow infested human walked to Sango and attempted to scratch at her, but Sango sliced the Shadow human. She fended off more, but the one she killed just came back to life. She sliced once again, but it just kept on resurrecting.

"What's the matter? Can't kill them?" Shadow Link put his tounge out and insulted.

"Kagome! Run away!" Sango warned as she tried to fight the Shadows, and when Kagome tried to run, she fell unconscious. Shadow Link caught her by his arm.

"I see she's the descendant of that priestess I saw earlier… let's see what she has…" Shadow Link muttered.

He put his hands near her, but on her. When his hand pointed at her pocket on her skirt, the little jar of Jewel Shards came out.

"What the hell is this? Oh well, I have no use for it…"

He threw it to the ground.

"You have no use… I better kill you."

Shadow Link laid her on the ground and unsheathed his sword. Just then, Inu Yasha came and rescued Kagome in time.

"What? You woke up quite early!" Shadow Link exclaimed, surprised.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk!" Inu Yasha shouted.

Miroku and Link also awoke. They stood up.

"Ugh… what happened to me…?" Miroku wondered.

"Uh oh… Shadow Link is making more…!" Link stopped.

Sango fought the Shadows with her sword, but one of them hit it with its arm. Though it was a sacrifice, the arm at least somehow managed to get the sword flying.

Sango now had no weapon. She was next to useless now…

"Oh no! Sango!" Miroku called.

"You're not dead, monk? You're giving me troubles…"

Shadow Link threw a big shockwave at Sango, which hurt her horribly. That made her unconscious once again.

"That was easy…"

Suddenly, Miroku came to Sango's aid. But Shadow Link got tired and bashed over Miroku with his head. Miroku was also now unconscious.

"Take this guy away." Shadow Link ordered one of the infested demons.

The big demon rammed into him on the ground. He did it continuously.

"I guess that's enough…"

"Well, get those four." Shadow Link pointed at Link, Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

"Retreat!" Inu Yasha yelled as Inu Yasha took Kagome on his back and ran as fast as he could while Link used his Pegasus boots as he held Shippo's hand to run away (who was about to get sick after that)

Shadow Link tied Miroku up as well with those black ropes.

"I look forward to infecting you both… oh I'll enjoy every moment of you suffering." Shadow Link smirked as he made an evil grin.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Shadow Link VS Naraku

**_Disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LEARN HOW TO READ; I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR INU YASHA!_**

**Chapter 10: Shadow Link VS Naraku**

Link and Inu Yasha made it to a cave to hide from Shadow Link.

"Inu Yasha… I…" Link muttered.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha wondered as he gently put Kagome to the ground, who was still unconscious from Shadow Link's little spell.

"Nevermind." Link concluded.

Inu Yasha cocked one eyebrow, but allowed him to finish like that.

Meanwhile, Shadow Link was walking on a deep forest. Every time he took a step, grass withered away.

"I got nothing to kill and infest, huh? Well, then this place is useless."

Shadow Link got out his sword and began to glow. But before he did, a voice was heard, "I watched you… you must be Shadow Link as I've heard?"

Shadow Link turned to the direction he thought he heard the voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

A person with long hair with some… fur like clothes appeared from the bushes. His eyes were red.

"You can call me Naraku… you would be a perfect addition for me… to destroy Inu Yasha."

Shadow Link smirked.

"I spit at your offer. Take a hike, Nar-dumb." Shadow Link insulted.

"Well, I guess you asked for death…" Naraku laughed.

"What's so funny? That you're gonna die?" Shadow Link smirked with his evil grin.

Inside the cave…

Inu Yasha sniffed. Whatever he smelled, he thought it was something bad… like Naraku nearby.

"Link, stay here… watch Kagome and Shippo while I'm gone." Inu Yasha ordered as walked away.

Link nodded, and said, "Okay… be careful, buddy."

The half demon (hey, I don't want to keep calling him Inu Yasha, y'know!) followed the scent. It wasn't just Naraku… it something more powerful.

He saw Naraku and Shadow Link.

"Well then… bring it, fool!" Shadow Link challenged the foul demon.

Naraku brought out his tentacles and attempted to attack, but Shadow Link was too fast. Naraku then hit a nearby tree and was about to make it crash to Shadow Link.

The tree crumbled and fell…

Naraku merely grinned, but suddenly, Shadow Link appeared in front of him.

"Did you really think that would kill me?"

Shadow Link clenched Naraku's neck.

_What the…! Naraku can't even lay a finger on that guy?_

Shadow Link clenched harder. Blood came out of the demon's mouth.

"I'd like to see more of your blood coming so I can drink it…" Shadow Link smirked at the foul demon he was choking.

Naraku then became weaker… and weaker…

"Ah, this is boring."

Shadow Link threw Naraku up in the air, then went up as well and was at the same level as Naraku. He got his sword.

"DARK SPIN!"

The spin attack occurred from Shadow Link, and that killed Naraku. Instantly. His tarso landed on the ground.

"Hrk…! I… killed by… Ki-Kikyo!"

Naraku fell to the ground, weak. Inu Yasha was shocked. He has never seen anything that was able to kill Naraku! He hated to admit, but the Shadow version of his new companion; killing Naraku.

Inu Yasha rushed back to the cave.

"Link! Better get out of here!" Inu Yasha warned Link as he gasped.

"Inu… Yasha?" Link called, confused.

"Naraku… he's dead… by Shadow Link!" Inu Yasha gasped.

Link also gasped.

"Quickly! We better get them out of here!"

Link carried Shppo as Inu Yasha carried Kagome on his back as he ran. Link wasn't sure what to do.

As they ran, shadow infected creatures rose. Inu Yasha and Link cut through them with one hand with their swords, but even that wasn't enough. There were more than they imagined, and Link and Inu Yasha were overwhelmed. Instead of continue fighting, they kept on running.

However, more Shadow infected creatures saw and followed them. Link used his Spin Attack to kill them, but more and more spawned.

"Inu Yasha…! Help me out!" Link yelled.

But Shadow Link killed them all for them instead.

"Those were just useless. I'd rather kill you all myself." He smirked with over confidence.

"You!"

"Yes. ME. While I was fighting that stupid weak demon earlier, named Naraku or whatever, he seemed to have some sort of Jewel. It was almost full… the fact that this little part is cracked."

He pulled out the tiny jar of Kagome's.

"Well, now I got the bitch's pieces, I guess I could finish this… and see what happens…" Shadow Link sighed as he matched the pieces together.

There was one tiny little bit still missing.

"Well… two more pieces and maybe that'll finish 'em." Shadow Link muttered.

Inu Yasha and Link didn't say a word. But Shadow Link, before running, sprinted in an incredible speed and snatched Kagome on his one hand.

"Hey! Give her back!" Inu Yasha demanded as he looked above.

"Oh? Make me." Shadow Link laughed and flew away, sending a Black beam at him.

That injured Inu Yasha quite a lot.

"No! Yash, you okay?" Link questioned as he crouched.

"Hrk…! Get him… for me…" Inu Yasha mumbled as he sat down.

Link nodded and ran fast to follow him.

Kagome, on Shadow Link's hand, woke up. She was shocked she was high up in the air.

"Ack! Where are we?" Kagome shrieked as she looked down.

"Be quiet, wench. I'm not using you to play around." Shadow Link insulted with a sigh.

"Hey! Put me down or…"

"Or what? Put ya down? Fine."

Shadow Link purposely dropped her, and she ended up screaming, but Shadow Link caught her on the way anyway.

"That's what's gonna happen when you don't obey me, human. Now tell me… where's the last of this Jewel piece?" Shadow Link questioned Kagome quite impatiently.

Kagome pointed at the ground somewhat at the ground.

Shadow Link smirked and went down with her.

Meanwhile, Link was running, trying to find Shadow Link. Of course, the Shadow of himself was high up in the air. That wouldn't be so easy to find.

Just then, a whirling tornado appeared behind him. Link turned around and jumped back.

"Hey, kid, watch where yer' goin! I'm not here to play around!" A person who was surrounded by the tornado scolded.

He had some sort of a bandana with him, and the back of his hair was tied. He had some wolf fur as well.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I-"

"Look kid, get outta my way or else!" The wolf like person yelled.

Link got impatient and unsheathed his sword.

"Your ass. If you wanna fight, being it." Link challenged.

"You're not smart at all, aren't you? Well, don't cry if ya lose."

Just when they were about to fight, a voice was heard.

"Well then, I guess you're the one with the Jewel Shards."

Shadow Link came to the ground, still holding Kagome.

"Hey! What are you doing with Kagome?" The wolf demon demanded an answer.

"Should I tell you that? Because you humans and demons are just stupid. And I have no purpose… just to find that stupid Jewel thing of yours anyway." Shadow Link said with evilness.

"My Jewel Shards? My ass! I'm never giving them to you!"

But Shadow Link got mad and was in front of the wolf person.

"Koga…" Kagome muttered, "Don't… don't fight…"

"Shut up, vermin." Shadow Link silenced and punched her in the stomach.

Link couldn't take that. Shadow Link, of all kind of evil he saw, the most evil and foul. Link sprinted and slashed him, but Shadow Link was too fast and dodged to Koga's direction.

Shadow Link then slashed at Koga's legs, and they were cut open, giving away the Jewel Shards.

"Too easy… well, I guess you stupid things lose after all!" Shadow Link laughed and flew away with Kagome.

"Whatever. I'll be a nice guy for now and give you three days for you to prepare to attack me. If you don't, then I'll kill you. And three days after, your friends are gonna become like my mind!"

Link had anger and hatred shown on his face. He ran to Inu Yasha immediately.

_I have to tell Inu Yasha… Sango… Miroku… Kagome… all captured by Shadow Link. Inu Yasha and I are the only people that can fight him… if we can't beat him, no one can. Just three days…_

Link ran to Inu Yasha, who was now standing up.

"Inu Yasha… we better heal those wounds quick. We don't have much time." Link explained to Inu Yasha cautiously.

"What are you talkin' about? What's he gonna do now?" Inu Yasha wondered, wounded.

"He only gave us three days to prepare for his attack." Link replied as he sighed.

"What? That over confident…!"

"Inu Yasha, we have to get your wounds healed up. Otherwise, we'll be no match against him." Link replied and walked with Inu Yasha.


	11. 72 hours

_**The story is coming to an end. Probably five chapters or so and yeah.**_

**Chapter 11: 72 hours**

The two warriors went to a village and got their wounds healed.

"All right, we better train. There isn't anything else we can do…" Link suggested as the two headed out of the doctor.

"I know. When the third day arrives, I'm gonna slice him to pieces!" Inu Yasha yelled with determination.

Meanwhile, at Shadow Link's fortress…

"You're doing quite well, Shadow Link… You're being the best servant."

Ganondorf was also there as well. So were Onox and Veran.

"Hmph. You again. So why am I suppose to serve you, anyway? It's so stupid…" Shadow Link sighed and looked at the prisoners.

"Because I created you, and you must serve me." Ganondorf replied with an evil grin.

"Serve my ass." Shadow Link smirked and went off to another direction.

"Onox, Veran, kill him." Ganondorf ordered with anger.

Shadow Link perfectly heard the evil king's words. He turned as Onox and Veran sprinted at him.

"I'll show you the power you've given me!"

The shadow hit Onox with a dark beam of light. Onox's armor couldn't withstand the attack, so Shadow Link kept on attacking anyway. After a few seconds, Onox was vaporized.

Veran was shocked.

"You…! I'll kill you for this!"

Veran ran to Shadow Link, but she wasn't lucky either. Shadow link simply disappeared. Veran looked around her directions carefully. Then Shadow Link appeared in front of her and punched her in the abdomen.

Ganondorf looked at Kagura.

"Kill him for me…" Ganondorf ordered.

Even if Kagura was free from Naraku, if Ganondorf heard that Kagura wasn't obeying her, he would have killed her. She did this just for her life.

She nodded and aided Veran, but Shadow Link had no trouble.

"You want to see your so called master, don't you? I'll do your fill!"

Shadow Link, never showing mercy, threw a powerful punch at Kagura. He then swiped her with his sword, and it was strong enough to kill Kagura.

Her tarso was on the ground, ripped apart.

"No…! I was free from Naraku… I died…!"

Kagura fell down with those last words.

Veran attempted to possess Shadow Link, but he saw that immediately and countered by using his sword. That made her fall off from her feet.

Veran laid down, arms stretched out. Shadow Link approached her.

"You're just nothing. Die, vermin."

He stabbed his sword at Veran, and killed her. Now he glared at Ganondorf.

"Well, I have no time to deal with you."

He sprinted and attempted to hit Ganondorf, but he dodged.

"It's useless. I'm much stronger than you." Ganondorf smirked as he made an evil grin. He then got prepared for his attack.

"WARLOCK PUNCH!"

Shadow Link barely dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ganondorf yelled in shame of his own creation.

"What? Do you want your own creation to kill you? That's just humiliating, for an evil king!" Shadow Link insulted with an evil grin.

"What…? You!"

Ganondorf shot an energy ball at him, but Shadow Link teleported and was right in front of him.

"It's useless…"

Shadow Link hit Ganondorf with his sword on his abdomen, and Ganondorf flinched. After that Shadow Link's hand began to glow black.

"Prepare for your own doom by your creation! I am Shadow Link! I am the one to bring you to your death." Shadow Link yelled as the glowing became darker and darker.

"Die…"

He fired a huge black orb and hit Ganondorf's tarso as if 5000 Energy balls hit him.

Ganondorf fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

"Huff huff… I know… your only weakness… If I had one here… I could've killed you at any moment…"

"What could that be?" Shadow Link questioned, narrowing his eyes in bordom.

"Th…Th…The Master Sword…"

Ganondorf now became unconscious.

"Master Sword? Heh, even that's no match… after two more days, this power of the jewel is MINE!"

Shadow Link gave a loud, evil laughter.

Meanwhile…

Sango and Miroku both shared one jail cell. Miroku was completely unconscious as his hands were tied up on the wall, and was lying on the ground, weak. Sango put her face on Miroku's, as she was also tightened up. Just then, Kagome came in. She was also in pain.

"K-Kagome…" Sango muttered as Kagome looked at her.

"Sango… Miroku…"

_Inu Yasha… Link… you two are our only hopes now… please don't give up…_ Kagome thought as one tear fell on her cheek.

So will Link and Inu Yasha, the only hopes for the world, be able to defeat the all mighty Shadow Link? Because only two of them (or three, if you want to count Shippo) seems to be the only match.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. The Fall of Hyrule

Chapter 12: The fall of Hyrule 

DAY TWO

Link, Inu Yasha, and Shippo were training to fight Shadow Link. They used almost anything they found as decoys for practice. And… Shippo only did it only to at least help the two.

_If we can't beat Shadow Link… this is the end… We have to defeat him… or all we know is lost._

Link continued his training.

DAY THREE

In Shadow Link's hideout, he held now the full Shicon Jewel.

"At last… the final day of the world has come… I shall bring the path to the new era… and bring utter chaos!" Shadow Link laughed manianically.

He held the Shicon Jewel and put it inside his chest. He now felt completely invincible.

"Now let's see if that Master Sword is match for me…" Shadow Link smirked and he was floating.

"Listen up. Kill everybody you can find. Demons, humans, I don't care. I WANT ALL OF THEM DEAD!" Shadow Link demanded his minions.

The Shadow infecting orbs flew out to the sky.

"And while I'm having fun making those people mine… I have my own job to do…" Shadow Link determined and opened up a hole. He went inside it.

Link, Inu Yasha, and Shippo all ran to wherever Shadow Link's fortress was. But while on the way, the Shadows attacked them. The trio went through most of them as they ran. Inu Yasha's wind scar did most of the work, while Link and Shippo distracted them into his attack.

More of them came out, but the trio ignored and went through as they held them off.

"All right, Shippo! Go and find Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Wherever they are!" Inu Yasha ordered as Shippo gave a huge nod.

"Shippo, do it for us, as the last battle. We need every help we can get." Link added as the two swordsmen started fighting waves and waves of Shadows.

Shippo ran and looked for the prisoners. They were somewhere further, but as soon as he saw trio of cages, he saw his companions.

"Kagome!" Shippo called.

"Sh…Shippo?" Kagome called back, surprised.

The young fox demon was somehow stronger from last day's training, and his claw destroyed the cage cells. It allowed Kagome free.

"Shippo… thank you… where's the others? Where are Inu Yasha and Link?" Kagome wondered as she went out.

"They're fighting the Shadows." Shippo answered, "Don't get involved. You don't have a weapon!"

He was right. Kagome didn't have any as Shadow Link took them away from her.

"All right, Sango and Miroku!" Shippo set the two free as well with his claws.

"Shippo!" The two called in unison, but as soon as they did, they blushed.

"We better get out of here." Kagome said as she was ready to run.

But there was no way out. Shadows suddenly surrounded them. Shippo fought through them, but one caught him off guard and started choking him. As soon as it did, Inu Yasha and Link came to their aid and hit them. As soon as they did, Link fought out the Shadows.

"Poor, poor hero you are, human…"

Shadow Link appeared.

"You! It's time to…" Link stopped that moment.

"Time for what? Kill me? I bet you want to…" Shadow Link smirked as he floated.

"What? What are you going to do now? All Hylians are now dead…" Shadow Link sighed with some agony.

Link was shocked.

"WHAT?"

Shadow Link used his hand. A visual image appeared of Hyrule.

He saw his grandfather trying to fight those Shadows Shadow Link sent. But the old Hylian had no match. He was old and didn't have much strength, and his sword was sent flying as soon as the Shadow hit it with the risk of getting its hand cut off.

Then the next one hit him and pierced through his abdomen.

Link's grandmother was also there, shocked. She was then attacked and killed as well…

"Link…!" She called as tears fell down from her face as she died.

Link gasped in great sadness. His eyes were going to shed tears. His knees twitched, and fell to the ground. His hands were on the ground as he started crying, tears falling down to the ground.

"Link…" Kagome called with some sympathy.

Link's companions tried cheering him up.

"Heh… very long time… the Hylian finally sheds tears… It's sad." Shadow Link insulted with an evil grin.

Link narrowed his eyes and glared at the evil shadow of himself. Link gasped some more and tears fell down. Link couldn't take it anymore. He made a huge scream/ warcry.

"I… won't rest… until everyone in my homeland… is avenged…" Link yelled in great anger.

"You can't do anything about it… you'll die even if you try that hard…" Shadow Link sighed with pity.

"DAMN YOU!"

Link tried hitting him with his sword, but didn't have much effect and he dodged without much difficulty.

"Die, human."

Shadow Link hit his beam at Link, which made Link lose his conciousness…

"LINK!" Everyone called out loud.

Inu Yasha tried using his Backlash Wave at Shadow Link. It did hit Shadow Link, he just stood there as if nothing happened to him.

"WHAT? Not even Backlash Wave can…?"

Kagome gasped.

"He… has the full… Shicon Jewel!" Kagome gasped in horror.

She was right. Right in his chest. But no one was able to get close to him. Not even Inu yasha. And Link lost coniousness.


	13. Master Sword

Chapter 13: Master Sword 

_Where am I…? It's blinding here… I can't see anything…_ Link thought as he was in the middle of nowhere, and everything was just white.

"Link…" A voice said.

Link turned around and saw a woman. She looked somehow familiar… Link didn't know why though.

But he took a guess.

"M…Mother?"

It was his mother. Then his father came.

"Link… you failed to keep this family's promise…." He said as Link looked down.

"Do not worry, son… because you weren't ready to fight yet…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Link… to defeat the evil shadow of yourself… you must use the sword of the evil bane… Master Sword… It was a sword sealed from generation to generation… only a true hero, one who possesses power, wisdom, and courage, can use it… and Link… you were the chosen one." Link's father explained.

Link was amazed. Can this Master Sword really kill Shadow Link? The question deeply went through his mind.

"Link… we have faith in you… use the Master Sword… please avenge every Hylian's deaths… your Triforce and the true meaning of hero… will help you get the sword…" Link's mother said as she shed one tear.

"Mother…." Link called, "I will… I will avenge everyone's deaths… Father, mother… please cheer for me…! I'm going to kill him!" Link determined and clenched his fist.

"That's the spirit!" Link's grandfather came and cheered him on.

Link nodded.

"First, Link… use up all the powers in your left hand…" Link's father instructed.

"All right."

Link used a lot of power from his left hand, where the Triforce was. Then when he got tired, he gasped and almost collapsed.

"I'm fine… what's next?" Link wondered as he huffed.

"Now your sword…"

Link gave his Noble Sword.

The light shone in the Noble Sword Raven gave him. Link was amazed. The sword was now gaining so much power, and it became somewhat different, but stronger.

"Wow… do you think this can kill Shadow Link?" Link asked as he picked up the sword, which emitted a very powerful force and power.

"Son… as we all said… we have faith in you…"

Link smiled and nodded.

"We know you can beat Shadow Link!" They cheered as Link seemed to run to nowhere.

_It ends here, Shadow Link…_

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were trying to fight against Shadow Link. But they were all worn down. They were mostly hurt.

"I had enough with this boring stuff. I gonna kill you here."

Shadow Link's fists extended to the sky, and tentacles came out from the ground, tying up everyone. It was squeezing the life out of them.

"Heh, so I guess I see you all dead here… I'm gonna enjoy this." Shadow Link laughed as everyone tried to set themselves free.

Just then, the rubble that buried Link underground flashed.

The tentacles suddenly stopped squeezing them, but still tightening them up.

"What… is that?" Inu Yasha wondered as the light was blinding.

Everyone closed their eyes, even Shadow Link.

As soon as the light was gone, Link showed up. He was now holding the all mighty Master Sword his one hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…

The beginning part was just a dream, but Link somehow got the Master Sword on his hand in the real world as soon as he woke up. Hey, it's FANTASY, buddy.


	14. The Final Showdown

Chapter 14: The final showdown 

Link stood on the ground with his Master Sword.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with that?" Shadow Link laughed and got ready for his next attack.

Link narrowed his eyes, and was ready to attack anytime. Shadow Link threw a very large beam and attempted to hit Link.

But Shadow Link missed for the first time in his life. No one able to dodge his attacks, so he was quite frustrated. Link jumped high up in the air.

But before he even had the feeling of frustration, Link prepared for his attack now. He sprinted, but no one was able to see him sprint. As soon as his feet went off, he was RIGHT in front of Shadow Link. He slashed him hard in the abdomen, which made him fly 20 feet away from him.

"You bastard!" Shadow Link insulted as he got up, but Link was right in front of him again. This time the green Hylian did an upward slash, which made Shadow Link go high up in the air. But Link was even faster and hit Shadow Link from the air as well, and stabbed him to make him go down to the ground. After that, Shadow Link made a large thud on the solid ground very hard.

"Amazing…. Link's powers have grown dramatically!" Miroku said with big surprise.

Link continuously hit Shadow Link with his sword slashes and then hit the sword on the ground, which made a shockwave.

"This is for every people you killed!" Link yelled.

"No! I won't lose!"

Shadow Link then went up high in the air, and started hitting Link from the sky with various attacks.

Link wasn't quick enough to dodge, and he got hit numerous times, and fell down. He tried getting up, but Shadow Link elbowed him in the abdomen. It made Link cough out some blood.

"Link!" Kagome yelled.

Shadow Link kept on stomping on Link, then unsheathed his sword.

"You're finished… not even that Master Sword of yours can kill you." Shadow Link said threateningly.

Suddenly, words of his grandfather came out from his memory.

_"No matter what, don't be held by regret."_

Link accepted the words and countered his sword with his. He then did numerous kinds of sword attacks, such as minor spin attacks.

Shadow Link fell on the ground as Link closed his eyes.

_Grandpa… grandma… and Zelda… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… but I managed to end this madness…_

But Shadow Link got up.

"I WON'T LOSE!" He bellowed and shot out many beams out of his hands. Link dodged them all by sidestepping.

_He's gone insane…_ Link thought as he continued dodging.

Shadow Link then attempted to hit Link with his Dark Sword, but suddenly, Link did a minor spin attack at Shadow Link. That didn't make him fly, but caused him extreme pain.

"No… I…"

Shadow Link went up high to the air.

"If I can't kill you, I'm going to kill myself, and take you and your friends with me!" Shadow Link shouted from the top of his lungs and put his arms and legs apart. He was about to blow himself up.

"NO! You won't kill anyone anymore! I'll kill you myself!" Link yelled back at the same level.

His hand glowed gold again, just like when he was at the temple. Link's sword also glowed, and Shadow Link saw it.

"THIS IS THE END! KAITENGIRI!"

The massive Spin Attack hit Shadow Link badly, and made the half of his tarso fall to the ground.

"That bastard… he'll… pay…" Shadow Link muttered, but Link came up with one final blow by stabbing him in the chest.

"No…!"

The final blow actually destroyed the Shicon Jewel. It shattered again.

"I…. Did it…" Link whispered, and fell down to the ground, unconscious.

This is **NOT** the end!


	15. All Hail the Hero

Chapter 15: All hail the hero 

The tentacles tightening up Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku freed them as they were weakened. They ran to help Link, who was lying on the ground.

"Link! Wake up! LINK!" Inu Yasha yelled as he tried making Link open his eyes.

"Link! Open your eyes!" Kagome shouted as well.

Miroku and Sango looked sad as well, as Shippo was about to draw one tear. Was that final battle costing Link's life? Was that power taking away all his power?

Everyone became sad.

Just then, a blinding light appeared. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all covered their eyes. They saw a long, blonde haired female.

"Huh…? Who are you?" Kagome asked as the female approached Link.

"I… am Princess Zelda… I came to here to see Link…"

She crouched and saw Link.

"Link…" Zelda whispered as Link began waking up.

"Prin…princess… Zelda…" Link moaned as he opened his eyes. He still looked very weak.

"Link… we have lost many… our home… family… we lost them…" Zelda whispered as Link had tears coming out.

"I know… I couldn't save them… and not even you… Zelda…" Link sniffed as tears came out.

"Don't ever cry… Hope still remains…"

She lended him her hand to Link's left.

"We both possess the power of the Triforce, Link… with this, we can make our wishes come true after all…" Zelda explained.

Link didn't respond, but nodded in saying he will do it.

The hands glew and light shone. Triforce glew and as they did, all the good people of Hyrule, and this era, revived. No bad demons ever were revived.

"We… did it… Zelda…" Link sighed as he breathed.

"Now relax, Link… close your eyes…"

She gave him a hug and Link started getting healed. Link felt much better.

"Princess Zelda… thank you.." Link said.

Princess Zelda simply smiled.

"Well Link, shall we go home?" Zelda suggested, and Link answered with a yes, but with hesitation. He saw his new friends looking rather sad, except Inu Yasha, who stared at him as if he made a wrong decision.

Zelda looked at him.

"Link, you wish to be with your friends, don't you?" Zelda laughed as Link rubbed the back of his neck as everybody chuckled.

"Please come back in a weak or so… you must come back." Zelda requested.

Link nodded, "Really? Thank you so much!" and she teleported back to Hyrule.

"Everybody… it's over." Link smiled and everybody else smiled back at him.

Link and the others were on a peaceful hill. Miroku and Sango did make strange looks at each other sometimes.

Link, Kagome, and Shippo thought they should do something with them, while Inu Yasha, who didn't even care, didn't think about the two.

While they were still walking, however, Miroku put his hand on Sango's butt. AGAIN.

(Anime style: Sango's face has those "pissed off" marks on her head)

She smacked him hard on the head and made Miroku fall down.

Link yelped.

After a few moments Sango forgive Miroku (hey, she does that all the time), they looked even weirder looks and blushed.

"Do you think we should help them?" Link whispered as quiet as he could to Kagome.

"Definitely. We can't have them fighting the feelings they have for each other." Kagome whispered back and Link nodded.

"Why do you two care about that so much?" Inu Yasha questioned, irritated.

"Aw come on, 'Yasha. I mean it can't be that bad." Link replied as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Inu Yasha sniffed and faced away, showing no concern. Oh well. We can't change that, can we?

While they were whispering, they noticed Sango and Miroku were down a hill.

Inu Yasha, Link, Kagome, and Shippo looked down and saw what was going on. They couldn't hear what they were saying from the distance, but they did see Miroku putting his one hand Sango's, which was on the ground.

"Things seem to be going quite well so far…" Kagome whispered to Link and Shippo as they nodded and watched.

Just then, Miroku's hand was an inch away from Sango's butt, but he changed his mind so he wouldn't get smacked again and continued saying his… charming stuff. Sango put one hand on one cheek and blushed.

"Please don't make him touch her butt…" Kagome, Link, and Shippo prayed rather silently, but gracefully.

Miroku's hand was an inch away, but he decided not to this time. Just then, Link turned around. There was a village, and maybe, just maybe, Miroku and Sango can have some good time there… HEE HEE..

All the Shadows infected by Shadow Link were healed back to their normal selves. And the demons? They were all sent to the world of the damned, thanks to Zelda's and Link's powers from their Tri Force.

Miroku and Sango rather blushed every time they looked at each other. They then turned away to different directions.

"Okay… let's let them stay in the same room for today…" Link whispered quietly to Kagome.

"Link…!" She scolded silently.

"Sorry…"

But still, it would have been a good idea. They would at least share their feelings while they were inside.

"Well, better find some place to stay." Link yawned as he stretched.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired, too." Sango muttered, but shyly.

"Um… yeah! It's a good idea…!" Miroku stuttered as well being shy.

The village had an inn. And it was great! Each took three rooms; One for Link himself, one for Shippo, Kagome and Inu Yasha, and the third? Miroku and Sango.

"Well, let's see how this goes…" Kagome whispered to herself.

Link was taking a little rest as he sat and leaned on the wall. He closed his eyes and meditated. He took some breaths as well.

Meanwhile, in Miroku's and Sango's room, they tried not to look at each other. But as they looked at each other in the eyes. They could NOT take any longer. They were getting closer… and closer… and… EEP!

Kagome saw that. She decided not to look at it. She backed away and went back to her room.

_I better not tell anyone what I saw… or I'm doomed…_ She thought as she shook.

As soon as Link got up and went out of his room, he decided to go for some exploring. He stretched and had a good look around a river. It flowed beautifully. Link took a few liters on his both hands and took a sip. As soon as Link took the sip, he wiped his mouth and continued his exploring.

_When I was here… there was nothing this peaceful… Father… mother… I hope you're proud of me… and you, grandpa and grandma… I'll see you soon, gramps…_ Link thought as he looked up at the sky. He walked around and while he was, a person similar appeared.

"Priestess…? I'm glad you're alive…" Link greeted politely.

"Thank you… My job is now finished… It's all thanks to you, Link." Kikyo thanked with a smile and Link rubbed the back of his neck.

Link giggled silently.

"Thanks all the same…"

Kikyo nodded and walked past the Hylian. Link saw her walk away.

"Link… please… just do me one favor…" She requested as Link listened carefully.

"…Don't try to convince Inu Yasha to be with me… again…"

Link didn't want to argue, so he nodded slowly, and Kikyo smiled at him. Was it just that Kikyo thought Inu Yasha was better with Kagome?

Link shrugged. Maybe he shouldn't. After all, it might just piss Kikyo off.

"Link…! Link!" Kagome called as she ran.

"Huh? What's up, Kagome?" Link asked as he looked up.

"It's Miroku and Sango… they're actually…"

"What? What is it? Writing love letters? Fighting? Miroku touched Sango's…"

"NO! They're lips joined!"

Link jumped.

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded as if she was also freaked out as Link twitched his eyes. He couldn't believe what Kagome just said.

A few days later, the two really found out they were deeply in love… and decided to get married… they had a wedding and for their celebration, Link, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo all cheered. Of course, things were to get better after this…

A week passed. Link had to go back home, even if he wished not to. He sighed and looked at his friends.

"I can't believe it's over…" Kagome said sadly.

Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"Over? This journey is… but not our friendship, right?" Link cheered the young teenager up.

Kagome's smile came out after those words.

"Kagome? You've been an inspiration for me. It's sad we must go apart… but I won't forget you!" Link said as Kagome replied, "Link… thank you…"

Then he turned to Inu Yasha and shook hands with him.

"Inu Yasha? You are the strongest warrior I've seen so far… and you helped me sometimes. And protect Kagome and the others…" Link asked him politely.

Then he went to Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku? Sango? You two must be happy now. The two of you will live the most happily as I'm sure. And it was great having this adventure with you two." Link complimented as Miroku and Sango looked at each other lovingly.

Then he lastly went to Shippo.

"Shippo? You became a warrior at this young age… Be proud of yourself, as I couldn't have been stronger than you if I were your age." Link said with a smile.

"Wow… thanks Link!" Shippo exclaimed.

Then Link saw his hand, or Tri force mark, make a portal. It must have lead to Hyrule, and Zelda opened it up for him.

"Well everyone… farewell…"

Link smiled and looked at his new friends one last time.

"Good bye, Link! We'll miss you!" Everyone cheered.

And the Hylian got in.

As Link went in, he was back at the Hyrule Castle. He walked back to the castle. And saw Zelda.

"Link… I'm proud of you…" Zelda muttered as she smiled at him and he blushed.

And yet, Link had finished another difficult quest. But a great journey was about to come…

THE END…

Or is it…?

The place where Shadow Link laid… dark energies gathered his corpse and he revived.

"…! That vermin has beaten me…! I must recover… in the Dark Era… until then, Link… consider yourself lucky… I will be back someday…!"

The revived villain then disappeared and was gone to an unknown location…

THE END…?


End file.
